Wolf Girl and She-Line
Wolf Girl and She-Line is an American animated TV series that originally aired on The WB from 2003-2004 and USA Network, where it aired its final season in 2005. History The show lasted for one short season on The WB before it was pulled due to low views, but was saved by a last minute deal with the USA Network, which picked up the series for one more season. John Wink originally co-produced the show, but left due to unknown circumstances. Plot The series deals with a girl named Angie (Erin Fitzgerald) who awakens to find that she has been transformed into an anthropomorphic cat. She soon discovers that her estranged friend Kelly (Tabitha St. Germain) has gone through a similar transformation, albeit into a lycanthrope. The two team up to find a way to return to normal while trying to find out what caused them to change in the first place. They're aided by Angie's pet cat, Smokey, (Jason Alexander), who helps them on their quest. The tone of the episodes have changed as the seasons progressed. The first season was more lighthearted, and mostly dealt with the girls adjusting to their new bodies and the attributes that come with them, whereas the second season had a heavier emphasis on action, with the inclusion of an antagonist, Queen Xerca (Brenda Vaccaro). Novice has explained that the alterations were made to increase viewership, which proved to be only moderately successful. Characters Angie (She-Line): Angie's a calm and intelligent girl who holds the duo together. She has been turned into an anthropomorphic grey cat after getting shot in the chest during a burglary. Unknown to her, she has always been a cat, and was even part of a republic ran entirely by cat people. She was cursed into spending 9 years of her life as a human and was forced out of her home because of it. Until the finale, Angie desperately wanted to return to normal, and she struggles to fight against her new feline instincts, but at times, she gives into them. She wears a black tank top and blue jeans. Kelly (Wolf Girl): Kelly is Angie's best friend. Contrary to Angie's personality, Kelly is more spontaneous, excitable and not as intelligent. Kelly was transformed into a werewolf. In the last episode, it was revealed that she's the last of a tribe of wolves that were killed by Xerca. Her people frequently feuded with Angie's people, and the feud was never settled. Unlike Angie, Kelly enjoys her new form and she frequently gives in to her animal instincts. She's also susceptible to changes based on wolf lore, such as the blood moon making her a vicious killer. She wears a sky blue vest and black jeans. Smokey: Angie's pet cat. He acts as a guide for Angie and he attempts to get her to adapt to her feline traits. He has a cynical personality, but it doesn't prevent him from showing general care for Angie and Kelly.